Noche de Diosas
by Alhaja
Summary: Aun como Diosa de la Tierra, no poseo dominio único sobre ella. Soy su guardiana y eterna vélate de la paz. Pero en noches como esta, cuando la tranquilidad prevalece, diversas deidades viajan por los caminos interdimensionales y cruzan los pasos de los Dioses tan solo para llegar hasta aquí y desplegar su poderío. Esta noche no soy Athena, solo Sasha. {Yaoi Hard, DoradoxDorado}
1. La bajada de Athena

_**La bajada de Athena**_

 _ **Fecha de Publicación: 7 de mayo de 2017**_

 _ **Género: Well… e_e Yaoi... no mucha trama...**_

 _ **¡Ubicada en The Lost Canvas baby! Tiempo antes de que estallara la guerra contra Hades, pero con Sasha ya grande, you know. Como principales a los Dorados (tan sensuales y apasionados como solo ellos pueden ser) y a la Sasha Grey, digo… solo Sasha.**_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

En lo más alto del inmenso cielo nocturno la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Mi hermana, siempre imponente, derrochaba toda su esplendorosa belleza en la inmensidad de su luz. Tan orgullosa como de costumbre, es lo menos que puede esperarse de a la que se le considerada la más brillante entre los olímpicos. Yo aún comparto esa opinión, por más soberbia que ella pudiese resultar.

Aquí desde la tierra, viviendo en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, tan pequeña como cualquier otro humano, su luz me resulta verdaderamente reconfortante. Estoy segura que no soy la única, es por ello que los humanos aun la idolatran a la par que le temen. ¿Y cómo no temerle? Incluso yo en mi posición a veces me siento sobrecogida.

En lo alto de mi Santuario, aquí junto a mi armadura, puedo percibir la leve brisa salada del Egeo. Así de alta debe estar la marea. Artemisa sí que era una Diosa maravillosa, lástima que careciera tanto de sensibilidad por la raza humana, de otro modo le consideraría incluso una buena regente de la tierra, solo con su luz ya era toda lo que una Diosa majestuosa podía ser, una que iluminaba los caminos de muchos, pero que, siempre mantenía un lado oculto.

Los luceros, pequeños discípulos de la luna, acompañaban su derroche de poderío decorando el cielo como salpullido. El universo en sí, allá en las profundas dimensiones de su infinidad, era desolado y vacío, no apto para la vida humana, pero observarlo desde la tierra, tal y como los seres vivientes lo hacían era siempre una maravilla. Como si jamás hubiera visto semejante cosa, semejante inmensidad, aunque de allí sea de donde provengo. Sin embargo, siempre preferiré gustosa estar junto con mi gente.

Aun como Diosa de la Tierra que soy, no poseo dominio único sobre ella. Soy su guardiana y protectora, eterna vélate de la paz. Reencarnar en ella cada 253 años en un cuerpo de carne y hueso me hace una diga regente de la raza por la que guerreo. Pero en noches como estas, en tiempos en los que aún prevalece la paz, diversas deidades viajan por los caminos interdimensionales y cruzan por los pasos de los Dioses, atravesando galaxias a miles de millones de años luz tan solo para llegar a esta tierra fértil y desplegar en ella su poder.

Y esta noche en especial, cabe destacar, que no solo Artemisa se manifestaba con prepotencia.

Allá arriba las constelaciones se mantenían igual que desde hacía años, serenas, simplemente permitiendo que algunos luceros brillasen con mayor intensidad, pero Venus, desde que la noche había caído, se posiciono en su máximo punto. Brillando poderosamente, anunciando que esta noche seria solo para ella y advirtiéndole a Artemisa que se hiciera a un lado y yo en mi forma humana no es mayor cosa la que puedo hacer.

Mis ojos brillan con luminosidad, reflejando en ellos el cosmos divino que se encierra en la conciencia de este cuerpo mortal. Esta noche se proyecta una intensa energía astral que me permite permanecer más consiente que nunca, equilibrando mi cosmos y mi alma con la de Sasha, esta dulce joven que nació siendo parte de mí. Nuestra unión aún no está consumada, así como mi hermano Hades aún no ha despertado del todo allá donde este, no seré capaz de ser Athena hasta que Sasha esté completamente lista.

Eso no ocurrirá sino hasta que llegue el momento indicado, el pautado en el calendario astral. Pero por hoy… por hoy yo seré quien guie a Sasha. Hoy quiero que ella sea capaz de entender que su destino como Diosa en la tierra no es solamente luchar.

Mi deber es y será siempre proteger a los míos, pero cuando no hay peligro verdadero que amenace, no hay nada que proteger. Solo es un juego de Diosas y lo único que puedo hacer tan solo es dejarme llevar. Después de todo, esta noche no es mía y yo solo soy una humana.

Vistiendo mi cuerpo con un ligero peplo, dejo que mi cabello suelto se contonee apaciblemente con la brisa de la noche, y sosteniendo a mi inseparable Nike en mi mano derecha, emprendí el inicio del largo descenso desde el templo de Athena, el punto más alto de todas las 12 casas.

En mi recorrido, el primer punto por atravesar es la cámara del Patriarca. Toda la estancia se mantiene silenciosa y casi completamente en penumbra. Es media noche, a estas horas todos yacen arrullados en los brazos de Morfeo.

O al menos así debería ser. Puedo –aunque tenuemente– sentir la esencia del cosmos de Sage. Mi querido Sage… tan solitario y pensativo como de costumbre. Logro vislumbrarlo en una sala apartada de la cámara principal, apoyado en la baranda del balcón del gran ventanal. Tal como yo hace unos momentos, se encuentra ensimismado, con la vista fija en el inmenso cielo estrellado y la mente seguramente en otro lugar, uno incluso más lejano.

Cuanta soledad se respira alrededor de él. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable de su pesadumbre, por más que demuestre ser un hombre fuerte, está cansado de sostener tantos años a cuestas. Dos siglos con seis décadas y varios años más cumpliendo la misión que yo tan egoístamente le encargue, castigando su milagrosa supervivencia en la última Guerra Santa contra el Dios del Inframundo.

Me gustaría tanto poder acercármele y decirle cuanto lo siento. Pero en este punto no importa ya que tanto me disculpe, él nunca quiere oír nada al respecto.

A medida que fui despertando mi alma de Diosa en el cuerpo de una pequeña niña llamada Sasha, ya viviendo aquí en el Santuario junto a mí orden, pude recordar tantas cosas…Y entre ese océano interminable de recuerdos, fui testigo con horror de lo egoísta que había sido con Sage y Hakurei. En vez de dejarlos descansar en paz junto al resto de sus compañeros, les impuse aún más penurias.

Recuerdo que inmediatamente corrí hasta él, bañando aquel rostro infantil en lágrimas amargas, aquellas que Saha no podía contener y me arrodillé junto a él sujetándome de su impoluta túnica, solo para pedirle perdón. Se veía tan desconcertado, hasta el día de hoy no recuerdo haber visto en aquel rostro una expresión tan confundida como aquella. Pero en cuanto se recompuso, me dedico una esplendorosa sonrisa y me dijo que no llorara más, y que jamás me atreviera a pedirle disculpas por nada.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, que me instruía y me… nos enseñaba a Sasha y a mí a controlar nuestro cosmos, no podía evitar notar lo solitario que era su existir en este frio templo, tan alejado de los demás humanos que yo misma protejo.

No lo podía soportar, el acongojo me hundía el pecho, así que fui nuevamente hasta el, cargada de determinación, esta vez sin lágrimas que enrojecieran mi rostro o hicieran trastabillar mis palabras. Pero el, siempre un paso delante de todo leyó mis intenciones y cuando intente abrir la boca para buscar las palabras correctas y disculparme nuevamente, su enojo fue tal, que de un manotazo que partió en dos la mesa de su despacho, dijo que no quería volver a escuchar nunca más del asunto.

Así que ya no tiene caso, sin embrago, esa tristeza que guarda en el fondo de su viejo y duro corazón, también es algo que comparto y compartiré con él por siempre, eso no hace falta que se lo diga. Ya no está solo.

Mientras que la luz que irradiaba Artemisa entraba desbordante por el gran ventanal Sage estaba tan ensimismado en lo que fuera que estuviera ocupando su mente, que ni siquiera fue consciente de que yo lo observaba desde la penumbra del salón. Entonces, cuando ya me disponía a proseguir con mi camino y dejarlo meditar en la misma tranquilidad en la que lo había encontrado, puede ver con mis ojos resplandecientes, como de sus labios escapaba un susurro al viento, una palabra… no, era un nombre convertido en suspiro.

Tan cargado de pesar y tristeza que el corazón se me apretó en el pecho. Aquel nombre era el de una mujer, era un nombre que segura estoy de haber escuchado antes, hace ya mucho tiempo, en mi vida pasada. Aquel había sido el nombre de la amazona de Casiopea.

Tan devastadora era la desolación de su mirada que fui incapaz de seguir mirándolo… Oh Sage… cuanto lo siento.

En medio de mi abatimiento pude sentir otra presencia. Él no manifestó ningún cambio en su semblante, ya la había sentido venir, pero asombroso fue que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su tristeza ante esa nueva presencia. Era una mujer, la reconozco de entre las doncellas que sirven al templo.

Ella era la mayor de todas, alta, bella y esbelta, era la protectora de todas las doncellas del Santuario. Erazma es su nombre. Ya había notado que entre ellos existe una intensa confianza, pero nunca antes había sido testigo de una muestra de afecto entre ambos. Ahora que la veo sujetando amorosamente las manos de mi Patriarca y depositando en ellas besos tan delicados como la brisa, pero de sentimiento tan intensos como la luz de la luna.

Ella suavemente sujeto su mentón, conectando sus miradas, diciéndole con ella algo que solo él entendería, pues con gesto solemne asistió y la sostuvo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Vaya… creí que no me alcanzaría la vida para atestiguar con mis propios ojos una muestra de afecto en el regente de mis 88 constelaciones guardianas. Eso le brinda algo de paz a mi alma. Él merece que alguien más lo quiera, lo cuide y acompañe.

Tan silenciosa como había llegado me dispuse a continuar mi camino, inicie mi retirada y no culpo a Sage de no ser capaz de detectar mi cosmos en huida por el templo, lo había agazapado a tal punto que ni mi olor dejaría rastro alguno.

Esta noche, no necesito que nadie sienta mi presencia, que nadie intente protegerme resguárdame o confinándome en mi habitación. Esta noche solo soy el alma renuente de una Diosa que comparte su conciencia y memorias con una humana. Solo una mortal que transita este largo camino en bajada, buscando una salida, solo eso.

Y tal vez una casual, pero muy atenta observadora…

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **¿Qué es esto? ¿Una nueva historia? Pero si aún no he terminado ninguna… bueno… detalles, detalles… Quizá necesite ver algunos capítulos de The Lost Canvas por nonagésima cuarta vez. O tal vez mi salvación sea el manga…**_

 _ **En fin, disculpen que la narración sea tan basura, espero remediarlo algún día, pero no sé, algo me falta, puede que sea inspiración divina, quizá que mi Musa trabajé mas o simplemente talento.**_

 _ **Si aún hay alguien que lea de este fandom, y es que ultimadamente todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza por Yuri on ice (yo incluida) le doy las gracias por perder el tiempo conmigo y lo animo a comentar, que mira que es gratis y rico en vitamina ^^**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


	2. Recorriendo el camino de espinas

_**Recorriendo el camino de espinas**_

 _ **Fecha de Publicación: 19 de mayo de 2017**_

 _ **Advertencia: No es una advertencia, sino más bien un anuncio… Ahora si viene lo chido xD**_

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Ya atravesando la cámara principal del templo del patriarca, entre las imponentes columnas y la interminable alfombra roja que cubría el camino, abrí la puerta de donde solo su crujiente rechinar fue el causante de la distorsión en el sinuoso silencio del ambiente. La atravesé y bajé peldaño por peldaño las escaleras que dibujaban un único camino por el inmenso jardín de Rosas Demoniacas Reales, tan rojas y espinosas como letales, un arma maravilla de defensa contra cualquier enemigo, un obstáculo tan venenoso como su guardián.

Mientras terminaba de descender los últimos escalones de largo camino me encontraba con la vista perdida en la maravillosa laguna carmesí, era un espectáculo maravilloso sin duda, su brillo rojizo, tan letal como hermoso, era triplicado en majestuosidad con la luz de la luna iluminando tal y como esta noche lo hacía, solo si se fija la vista en una a una de estas armas mortales se distingue que no son un solo charco de luz carmesí, o un mar de sangre fresca, si no las rosas más bellas que se hayan creado jamás.

Colocando mi pie en el último escalón que conduce a la entrada trasera de la Casa de Piscis, ya soy consciente de la esencia que inunda el ambiente, la misma que momentos antes, apenas y tenuemente me había llegado desde la lejanía hasta la cámara de Athena, esa sensación de que algo ocurría, pero a la vez, nada pasaba. Era inquietante y relajante a la vez.

Solo decidí a continuar con mi trayectoria, aferrando con firmeza mi báculo a la mano. Me interne en la Casa de Piscis, el doceavo signo del zodiaco, los dos peces que representaban la constelación. Allí, un agridulce aroma inundo mis fosas nasales, mis ojos ardieron y mi nariz pico ligeramente. Era los gases venenosos lo que se respiraban en toda la estancia, junto con aun aroma aún más salvaje y primitivo.

Un aroma pesado acompañaba la engañosa esencia dulce del veneno. Que agradable seria respirar en un último suspiro aquel mangar de muerte, una piadosa manera de dar fin al enemigo. Piscis sin duda era una casa asombrosa y su guardián hacía con ella un trabajo grandioso, uno del que siempre estaré orgullosa.

Me sumergí en el deleite de la mortal fragancia que exudaba todo el templo, reconfortándome en su casi total penumbra, cuando un prolongado sonido me saco de mi trance, y menos mal que así fue, pues seguramente habría caído desmayada allí mismo. Los gases ya comenzaban a nublarme la razón, soy la Diosa de este Santuario, pero mi cuerpo es humano, aunque resistente, sigue siendo propenso a ceder ante su mortal naturaleza.

Aquel mismo sonido se repitió, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, ¿era un suspiro? ¿un lamento?

No, era un quejido… o quizá era todo junto lo que se transmitía en aquella onda auditiva… una vez más, se escuchó más fuerte.

Era una voz, una masculina y precisa voz, tan magnifica y bella como el rostro del dueño. Era Albafica de quien provenía tal lamento, uno que, si bien contenía sobrecargo de sensaciones, no transmitía nada de pesar. Era una entonación liberada desde el fondo de su alma.

Así fue como curiosa, como Pandora en sus mejores tiempos, me encamine hacia los privados del templo, siguiendo la luz que emergía de la recamara privada cual polilla. Me toparme con una puerta entreabierta después de avanzar a través de varios pasillos, cuando lo escuche nuevamente… y esta vez mi piel se erizó completamente, desde la base de mi nuca hasta los dedos de los pies.

Ya no solo oía la dulce voz de Albafica, también gruñidos desgarrados, rotos y desesperados como los de una bestia, acompañaban la vocalización del arconte de Piscis.

Ya lo sabía, pero aun así, bajo el yugo de la curiosidad humana, asome mis ojos por la rendija de la puerta, esos ojos que todo lo ven, como los del búho que me representa.

Nada me ha de sorprender más que la valentía de mis hombres y su ferocidad en la batalla y tal vez, el amor que se profesan en la solitaria intimidad de la penumbra en la que solo la luna los vigila.

Así como retozaban en ese instante dos de mis más poderosos guerreros, de mis preciados caballeros dorados, allí en carne viva con la pasión inundando el cargado aire en veneno y salado olor a fluidos corporales, se encontraban el guardián de este templo y el portador de la cuarta armadura dorada, Manigoldo de cáncer.

Poseyéndose en cuerpo y alma se encontraban ambos, nublados en la lujuria, demostrándose, como solo sabe demostrar los humanos en gozo, todo lo que le corazón puede llegar a sentir y la lengua no es capaz de reproducir.

Gimiendo y aullando en una mar de sudor se encontraban tan apretados como un nudo, en el que se arremetían sin descanso, en un ritmo desesperado, hambrientos el uno del otro, devoraban sus cuerpos que ardientes se consumían en las llamas de la pasión. Aquella que reinaba la noche… la noche del placer.

Decidí que sufriente era lo que había visto y proseguí con mi camino, sin que quedara rastro alguno de mi presencia. Retrocedí sobre mis pasos, alejándome de la fuente de sollozos y gemidos que se atenuaban progresivamente a medida que me alejaba, hasta llegar finalmente a la sala principal.

Continuando el camino de la alfombra carmesí, seguí en línea recta de salida, dejando atrás a la Casa de Piscis, testigo del despliegue de salvaje entrega entre compañeros de armas, amigos y amantes… se lo merecían después de tantos sacrificios.

Algo de amor, darlo y recibirlo, era un ciclo completamente natural del que ya demasiado los había privado.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _ **Y así serán las cosas a lo largo de la bajada de nuestra querida Athena/Sasha**_

 _ **¡Preparaos!**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


	3. Congelando el fuego

_**Congelando el fuego**_

 _ **Fecha de Publicación: 19 de diciembre de 2017**_

 _ **Advertencia: La suculencia salpica a gotas, pero esta.**_

* * *

Amor, pasión, deseo y lujuria, sentimientos humanos, sentimientos intrínsecos de su naturaleza, por la que lucho cada batalla y peleare cada día. ¿Pero es también el deseo de Sasha sucumbir a las emociones?

Con todo aquello acumulándose en mi conciencia aviste mi siguiente parada, la majestuosa cúpula de la casa de acuario me saludaba. Desde lo alto, en el frontis, el sinuoso símbolo tallado en la piedra milenaria que representa el flujo constante de la onceaba constelación, se imponía dándome una solemne bienvenida.

Me adentré al templo cobijado por la penumbra apacible, propia de la noche, pero mágica como solo el cosmos viviente de la onceava casa podía hacerla lucir, ni la luz que mi hermana, la majestuosa Diosa de la Artemisa, podía responsabilizarse por tan espectacular atmosfera. Esplendoroso era el brillo que este mismo producía, rivalizando así con la luminosidad de cualquier jema preciosa, o incluso con la mismísima reluciente superficie del mar.

La Casa de Acuario se diferencia del resto por albergar ese gentil aire helado, tan gélido como las lejanas tierras congeladas del norte. Su actual guardián, Dégel de Acuario, lo mantenía así, al igual que cada portador de la armadura generación tras generación.

Aunque, hoy, sus pisos y paredes se encontraban más congeladas que nunca. Tal y como el perfume mortal de Albafica había sido intensificado, el frio de la casa esta noche, única en millones, parecía poseer la peculiaridad de intensificar las propiedades cósmicas de la materia. Desde lo denso del aire, hasta lo brillante del cielo.

Con mi agudo olfato, aun teniendo la punta de la nariz congelada, atrape aquella esencia salvaje que me había capturado hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás, una esencia que, junto con el sudor, estaba mezclada con el aroma dulce y tenue de las manzanas, olía a sol, a libertad y sobre todo a candente pasión.

Era tan intensa, que incluso el frio del templo dejo de parecerme tan sobrecogedor, a medida que avanzaba por los pasillos laberinticos de los cuartos privados, mientras una salvaje entonación de suspiros ahogados me guiaba cual melodía de arpa encantada.

El frio perdía intensidad a medida que avanzaba, hasta que lo único que podía sentir era un inmenso calor, uno que me inundaba el corazón y me hacía sudar la frente, provocando que los cabellos del flequillo se me pegaran al rosto y los otros más largos al pecho. Ese calor solo podía provenir de una sola persona, sabía perfectamente que se encontraba allí, como muchas tantas otras veces.

El ardiente calor del escorpión dorado, era el único que con su magnífico y desmesurado cosmos poseía el poder de derretir el intenso hielo protector de la Casa de Acuario. Eran el complemento perfecto, lo había sabido desde siempre, desde que era una niña y los veía juntos de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, sin entender en un inicio como dos seres tan opuestos entre sí podían estar siempre juntos, y al parecer, llevarse tan bien.

Fue en medio de mi despertar cuando recordé, que tal y como los polos opuestos se atraen, ellos estaban hechos para estar juntos. En la batalla y en la vida. Kardia siempre había demostrado sin palabras cuán importante era el acuariano para él, obviamente muy a su manera.

Juntos siempre de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba, tal y como los estaba viendo ahora, solo que el vaivén esta vez era mucho más literal. Arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba era como precisamente se encontraban, mientras estrangulaban en sus gargantas toda clase de exclamaciones y sonidos que pudiese producir un cuerpo en tal estado de desenfrenado placer.

En la cama del cuarto privado del templo, se encontraban ambos guerreros hechos amantes. Dos cuerpos y dos almas, ahora convertidas uno, ajenas a todo que los rodease. Permitiéndose degustar el dulce delirio que el contacto ofrecía. Era difícil distinguir donde empezaba uno, y donde terminaba el otro, estaban vueltos un nudo convulsionante de arrítmicos embates que lanzaban al aire sonidos húmedos a cada choque. Entre la indistinguible maraña de extremidades y largos cabellos, apenas y se vislumbraba un par de ojos entreabiertos opacados por una nebulosa bruma de placer.

 _El estado primitivo del ser humano._

Era maravilloso ser testigo de la compenetración que se alcanza a través de aquel acto carnal. Aun hoy, no logro comprender como siendo algo de lo que todos los humanos pueden disponen a su placer, es visto como vergonzoso, impuro he incuso pecado. Entiendo que el giro tomado por raza humana en sus decisiones y creencias al desapegarse de los Olímpicos fue el equivocado, y que no por ello merecen la destrucción, pero no deja de provocarme pesar lo equivocados que pueden llegar a ser muchos de sus juicios, tachar de impuro o inapropiado aquel acto tan natural y placentero era un grave error, pero uno que, al final, ellos mismos padecerían las consecuencias al renegar la naturaleza de su propio origen. Pues la unión de dos eres es y será siempre el origen de todo, de la vida, de los sentimientos y del amor.

Ya era suficiente… era hora de apartar mis ojos de búhos de aquel enamorado par y continua con mi camino, el cual retome serenamente con una sonrisilla cómplice en los labios y una tenue sensación de satisfacción en el alma. Saber que, en medio de tantas adversidades y duras pruebas desde la temprana niñez de estos guerreros míos, aun hallan un trocito de felicidad, me daba fuerzas para seguir con ellos hacia delante.

Alejándome del hervidero en el que estaba convertido aquella habitación, y que me había empapado el peplo, me adentre al frio que había dejado atrás en la gran sala principal de combate. Aquí, donde la escarcha seguiría recubriendo las paredes y congelando el agua que debería fluir a través de las fuentes de mármol del templo.

Atravesé la estancia de acuario cual fantasma, silenciosamente hasta la salida, donde la poderosa luz lunar me dio de lleno en el rostro, levanté mi mirada y la dirigí hasta ella, parecía mofarse de mí.

Yo simplemente la ignoré y con parsimonia procedí a bajar los escalones uno por uno con toda la calma del mundo. No pretendía dejar que Artemisa perturbará mi noche.

* * *

 _ **Añuñuñu... cortito pero sentido.**_

 _ ***~Alhaja~***_


	4. La valerosa flecha dorada

**_La valerosa flecha dorada_**

 ** _Fecha de publicación: 08 de febrero del 2018_**

 ** _Advertencia: Solo un poquitín de lemon para no perder la costumbre._**

* * *

En mi silencioso descenso llegue hasta capricornio, mi décima Casa Zodiacal. Tan majestuosa he imperturbable como siempre, como su actual guardián, El Cid. Siempre tan callado, tan impertérrito, podría confundirse sin demasiada dificultad con una de las estatuas que decoraban el templo, frías, descoloridas, rectas y demasiado perfectas. Tan arraigado a las normas mi noble Cid.

La casa estaba vacía, solo mis pasos resonaban en el mármol de todo el lugar, no había rastro de nadie en el templo, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba demasiado lejos. Así que seguí mi camino sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Tan de largo como una flecha.

El único en toparse conmigo fue el monumento de Athena premiando a su caballero más leal con Excálibur. Si me esfuerzo un poco puedo recordar ese momento, pero esta noche no es para que Athena sea Athena, así que paso de largo del monumento antes de que me aborden los recuerdos que este cuerpo apenas y pueden contener.

Mas escaleras por recorrer para mí, más agradable y serena brisa meciendo mis largos cabellos, acariciando mi rostro, que sensación reconfortante. Debería caminar más seguido en las noches así, resultaría todo un alivio para esas horribles faenas inquietas y repletas de pesadillas que me atormentan cuando el sol se oculta. Memorias pasadas de mis anteriores reencarnaciones humanas, sangrientas batallas, conocimientos prohibido, muertes de seres queridos, anteriores guerreros, más sangre, más batallas, una tras otra... Pesadillas que conforman todo lo que soy y lo que he sido, todos los recuerdos de lo que he hecho y lo que he logrado, por ello al despertar debo conectarme desesperadamente con lo que tengo, con lo que protejo, con la vida y lo que sigue en pie. Con esta hermosa tierra.

Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza mis pies tocan los primeros escalones de la entrada del noveno templo. Allá, en lo más alto, una flecha grabada en piedra me saluda solemne. Me es tan reconfortante mirarla, ella con su siempre recta trayectoria parece guiarme y yo la sigo.

Así pues, me adentro a la Casa de Sagitario. Tan amplia como cualquier otra de las doce casas, pero a la vez tan pequeña, los altísimos pilares paciesen reducirse y todo estar a mi altura, acogiéndome con una cálida aura, como su siempre altivo guardián, recto y majestuoso, se agachaba sin titubeos para estar siempre a mi altura, preocupado en lo que fuera más cómodo para mí… haciendo sentir en mi hogar.

Todo aquí es tan cálido, como un flameante fuego infinito, una que me abrasa delicadamente, que me sostiene, y es esto producto de su cosmos, es toda la esencia de su ser. Si el amor tuviera aroma seguramente sería el que se respira en esta casa. El amor de Sisyphus por la justicia, por la humanidad, por la paz y lo correcto, por mi…

Dejo que la cálida aura que se respira en el ambiente me abrace cuando antes de escucharlo lo siento, hay algo más aquí, es más que el amor de su beber, él es un ser tan propenso a amar lo que tiene y de darlo todo por lo que protege, por lo que tenga en sus brazos...

Sisyphus está aquí, y mi arquero dorado no está solo, puedo sentirlo, respirarlo… es la resonancia de su amor en su máximo apogeo, en el deleite del despilfarro de los sentimientos, manifestando a través de su cosmos todo lo que no le sale por la boca y lo que no le cabe en el corazón.

El Cid está aquí con él, en los cuartos privados, profesándose entre ambos la maravilla que es tenerse. Estoy tan contenta por ellos, merecen regodearse en lo que sienten. Ante el resto de la orden, ellos siempre deben comportarse de una manera que no les permite simplemente ser como son, solo una luna como esta podría ayudarlos a aliviarse, dejando de lado el deber, las responsabilidades, el entrenamiento de los nuevos aspirantes, la organización de las tropas, nada de eso les importa cuando son solo ellos cobijados por la intimidad del mármol de estas alta paredes.

Solo que a mis ojos de lechuza no se le escapa nada, y presa de la curiosidad humana que se niega a desligarse de mi cuerpo, encamino mis pasos al origen de los leves sonidos que solo el placer puede provocar.

Allí yacen, tendidos sobre el suelo alfombrado de la habitación principal de la Casa de Sagitario, recostados uno contra el otro, piel contra piel, las pizas de sus armaduras doradas brillaban abandonadas por toda la estancia, alrededor de los dos amantes apasionados que en plena faena no daban pausa a su deleite. Agitadas eras sus respiraciones, la de mi arquero dorado era como una melodía, tan varonil y acompasada, gemía en un prologando deleite al que solo se llega cuando se está completo. Los sonidos más secretos de cualquier hombre eran los que retumbaban de su pecho, pero en su entonación se podía sentir la alegría de cuan complacido y feliz estaba por compartir aquello.

Por la corpulencia de El Cid fluían movimientos cual aguas de un mar embravecido, poderoso y constante, como el chocar de olas contra las rocas, su espalda se arqueaba tensa como un arco para trabajar esmeradamente en el placen de su amante, parecía concentrado en mantener aquel poderoso ritmo solo para no dejar de escuchar nunca los sonidos que del arquero salían.

Su propia respiración agitada buscaba con desespero encontrar el oxígeno que desprendía el cuerpo de su acompañante para seguir funcionando, respiraba por él y para él, a través de su aliento, de su ser. De su garganta escapaban estrangulados gemidos burbujeantes en desenfreno.

Entrelazados como estaban sus manos se recorrían sin dejar un solo ramo de piel inexplorado, sus insistentes caricias parecían querer fundirse en el ser del otro, refugiarse bajo el calor de su piel y que la misma sangre fluyera entre sus cuerpos. Estaban totalmente compenetrados.

La prueba: sus cuellos y pechos se encontraban marcados como mapas.

Inmersa en la admiración de aquel puro acto de desenfreno y pasión, decidí que era hora de retirarme junto con mi invasora mirada cuando cambiaron la posición sus cuerpos de una manera tan íntima, que incluso sentí ruborizar mis mejillas.

Debía continuar mi camino, y lo haría satisfecha al saber que mi querido Sisyphus podía ser feliz y que gracias a eso fuera el causante directo de la felicidad que tanto merecía el noble El Cid.

Emprendiendo la sigilosa retirada y atravesando los complicados laberintos que son los pasillos Sagitario, y que fueron mucho más fáciles de superar de entrada que de salida, me desplazo por la sala central, imperturbable en su penumbra y me dispongo a ser solo yo quien la asalte un pequeño momento, siguiendo de recto la salida por sobre la alfombra carmesí.

* * *

 _ **The Lost Canvas llego para dejar personajes entrañables en los corazones de quienes seguimos la historia hasta el final, entre tantos dorados fabuloso aun sigo sin conocer la razón verdadera de que Sisyphus sea precisamente uno de mis preferidos, creo que simplemente su nobleza me cautivo, y El Cid sencillamente lo complementa a la perfección.**_

 ** _¡Oh vosotros los que llegados, abandonad toda espe...! Ah no, esa no era... ¡...espero y os haya gustado!_**

 ** _*~Alhaja~*_**


End file.
